Hope For The Future
by Gothic Spook
Summary: Post 4D. Monica tries to explain to John what happened. Afterwards he thinks that there maybe hope yet for the two of them. Please Read And Review


Hope for the future  
Author: Gothic Spook  
E-mail: gothic_spook@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: Don't belong to me. Property of CC, 1013 and FOX. Yada yada yada.  
Rating: G  
Category: Romance, post-episode  
Summary: This is what i would have liked to have seen at the end of 4D  
Spoilers: 4D a little bit of spoilers for season 8 at the end  
Archive: Fanfiction.com. Anywhere that thinks this is worthy enough of their site, just e-mail me and let me know so i can visit your site : )  
Authors note: 4D is one of my all time favourite episodes and this is what i would have loved to seen  
  
****Monica, forget about the plates, will you?'  
  
Monica opens her eyes slowly, afraid that she was wrong. Afraid that she'll still be in the hospital room. But she's not, she's back in her apartment. She looks up as John enters the kitchen in shock. John looks confused at her, he didn't know why she was crying.  
**  
**What's wrong?'  
  
Monica doesn't answer she only smiles. She walks up to John and puts her arms around him. She hugs him tight, her chin resting on his shoulder. She looks happy. Even though John doesn't know what's wrong he holds onto her tight.  
**  
**Monica, what's wrong?'  
**  
**I'm good. I'm Good.' is all she says.   
  
Monica smiles, her tears of happiness streaming down her face. She doesn't let go of him for a long time. He doesn't question her at the moment he only holds her. After a long time Monica finally pulls back. Looking into Johns eyes.  
  
Tell me' he says  
  
Its nothing'  
  
Liar, please tell me' he begs.  
  
You wouldn't believe me'  
  
Try me' he says leading her to the couch where they take a seat close together. John has one of her hands in his and the other around her shoulder.  
  
Its hard to explain, kind of confusing. When i went into the kitchen Skinner called saying you were shot...' she explained to him what had happened in detail. I pulled the plug, i felt your life going and then i was back here' he looks at her told you you wouldn't believe me'  
  
She bursts out crying again and clings onto John once more. He wraps his arms around her and holds her as she sobs into his shoulder. After what seemed like hours, John heard Monica's breathing even out. He looked down at her and saw she was asleep. He laid her down on the couch and went into her bedroom, where he found all the bed sheets, pillows and blankets on top of the bed. He made the bed and pulled back the covers. Walking back into the living room, he saw she was still asleep. Carefully picking her up, he carried her to her bedroom, placed her on the bed and covered her with the blankets. She stirred a little.  
  
John' she whispered. Her eyes were half closed.  
  
Yes'  
  
Love you' she whispered before closing her eyes and falling back to sleep.  
  
John stroked her cheek. It was wet from all the tears she had cried. He had listened to her. Tried to understand. Tried to believe. He still wasn't sure what really happened. He only knew that something did happen. Maybe one day he would know what it was and understand it. John stood up, but not before placing a gentle kiss on her tear stained cheek.  
  
I love you' he whispered against her cheek.   
  
He saw a slight smile appear on her lips. He smiled and walked to the door, he stopped and looked back at her. Sleeping peacefully. She was beautiful he thought. She had always been there for him with Luke, when he was investigating Mulder's disappearance, when Dana needed protecting and when he asked her to be his partner. She had given up everything, given him everything. Without question. Without to much of an explanation. Maybe one day he will repay her. One day he'll let her into his heart. Truth be told she was already in his heart. Maybe one day he would tell her that. Maybe there hope for the future.  
  
THE END  
  
_Please review and let me know how i did : )_


End file.
